deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Balrog
Balrog (known as Mike Bison in Japan) is a character from the Street Fighter series. He appeared in the 81st episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Balrog VS TJ Combo, where he fought TJ Combo from the Killer Instinct series. He was voiced by Chris Jai Alex History In his childhood, Balrog lived in poverty, but he rose up and eventually became the heavyweight boxing champion. However, he was banned from the sport after he permanently injured opponents and even accidentally killed one. Due to his greed for money, he joined Shadaloo, and worked his way up the criminal organization and, after some time, became M. Bison's chief enforcer and personal bodyguard. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 6'4" | 193 cm * Weight: 298 lbs. | 135 kg * Born: September 4, 1968 * Nickname: "Crazy Buffalo" * Boxing Style: Slugger * Likes: Gambling, bourbon, winning * Dislikes: Fish, math, effort * Former Heavyweight Champion Techniques * Turn Punch * Dash Straight * Dash Upper * Buffalo Headbutt * KKB (Evasion technique) * Super Moves ** Gigaton Blow ** Dirty Bull ** Crazy Buffalo Feats * M. Bison's right-hand man * Flipped a car while possibly being influenced by Pandora * Killed an elephant with one punch * Survived a 1,272 foot fall * Staggered Zangief * Defeated Necalli, Bernardo, & Jumbo Flapjack Death Battle Quotes * "You won't even make it to round two wimp!" * "Annoying bastard! I'll break you like a rag doll!" * "Come on tiny! Just you and me!" * "You won't hear the full takedown!" * "Why don't you go to hell!?" * "Wait, what?" Gallery Balrog_Work_II.png|Balrog in Street Fighter II Balrog_Work.png|Balrog in Super Street Fighter II Balrog SFIV.png|Balrog in Street Fighter IV Balrog (SF).jpg|Balrog in Super Street Fighter IV Balrognobg.png|Balrog in Street Fighter V Trivia * Balrog and his opponent are the first two fighting game characters appearing in a 3D episode. * Balrog is the third African-American character appearing in DEATH BATTLE!, the first two were Spawn and Zack the Black Ranger, with the fourth being his opponent, TJ Combo. * Balrog is the tenth Street Fighter character on the show, following Akuma, Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Cammy White and Ken Masters. ** He is the third Street Fighter villain to appear, with the first two being Akuma and M. Bison. ** He is the second Street Fighter character to receive a voice actor, with the first one being Dan Hibiki. ** He is the first Street Fighter character to face a Killer Instinct character. ** He is the 6th Street Fighter character to lose. * Balrog is the 12th combatant to lose with his head. (The last 11 were Boba Fett, Michelangelo, Bucky O'Hare, Deathstroke, Wolverine, The Meta, Ken Masters, Hulk, Shovel Knight, Bane, and Glacius.) References * Balrog (Street Fighter) on Wikipedia * Balrog on Street Fighter Wiki Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Villains Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Human Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Male Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Antagonists Category:African-American